Anata wa Hanashimasu Itsumo
by LealeLeo
Summary: Kagome is about to leave the Fuedal Era forever, will her heart get the best of her...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was now saying tearful goodbyes to everyone in the village. Inuyasha was walking next to her staring at the ground. Kagome said her final goodbyes to Kaede, Sango, and the other women. She was nervous, she hadn't even looked at Inuyasha yet, afraid if she did, she might not be able to control her tears.  
Then they turned around to head to the well. This would be the last time, the last time she would see Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even–  
"Kagome," started Inuyasha, "these past few years have been amazing. They were difficult and even a bit emotional, but they've been fun, and I'm happy I got to spend them with you."  
Kagome looked up at him for the first time that day. She looked into his eyes then quickly looked at the ground. She blinked a few times to hold the tears in. Inuyasha started to talk again.  
"You've taught me so many things," said Inuyasha, "there's too many to say all right now."  
Kagome was still trying to hold her tears back.  
"You've taught me to let people help, and friendship, but most importantly, you taught me how to love."  
Kagome straightened up, her eyes widened and she couldn't hold back anymore, tears flowed down her cheeks. They had stopped walking but they could see the well from where they were. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, her eyes were already red from crying. Inuyasha lifted his hand and wiped the tears off her face, but more continued to cascade down her face.  
"And that's why you can't stay here," said Inuyasha, "because I'm not going to risk you getting hurt ever again, because I love you, Kagome, and I always will, even once you're gone."  
Kagome started crying hard, trying to hold it in, but it was too much. She looked into his eyes again, but she didn't turn away this time.  
"I-Inuyasha," started Kagome, trying to talk through her tears, "I love you so much! You know that don't you?"  
"Yes," answered Inuyasha.  
"They why? Why do I have to go?"  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, he did not know the answer, because he didn't want Kagome to leave.  
"Because, I care about you! I don't want anything bad happening to you!" yelled Inuyasha, "If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!"  
Kagome understood what he was saying, but why? Why did she have to leave, what she knew was her one and only chance for true happiness? She felt so lost inside. Kagome took a deep breath.  
"Okay, I'll go," said Kagome sadly, "but you have to promise me something."  
Inuyasha did not want to hear her say that she'd leave, but he knew it's what she had to do.  
"Anything Kagome," said Inuyasha without hesitation.  
"Promise me, that when I leave here, you will never forget me–"  
"I'll never forget you Kagome!" said Inuyasha, "there won't be a day I won't think about you!"  
Kagome wasn't finished yet though.  
"And promise me," continued Kagome, "that you'll make history." Inuyasha looked confused. "So that everyone will know the name Inuyasha. And then I can say 'I loved that man, and I always will' or, when I'm in my classes at school I can say 'The best years of my life were spent with him.'"  
Inuyasha now understood what she was saying.  
"I promise."  
Those words meant everything to Kagome.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," said Kagome, she started to cry again, "Thank you for…thank you for everything you've done for me! And for everything that we've been through together. Good or bad, I'm just so happy I was with you."  
Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha, he put his arms around her tightly. He was holding in his tears, fearing he might now be able to control himself.  
"You must go now Kagome," said Inuyasha with sadness in his voice, "back to your era."  
He held Kagome in his arms for the last time. It must have just hit him, that it was the last time he would ever hold Kagome in his arms, because he could not hold his tears back any longer. The tears fell down his cheeks, as he bit his lip. He took a deep breath and let her go slowly.  
They walked the rest of the way to the well. Inuyasha stopped a few feet in front of it as Kagome continued to walk towards it slowly. She stopped right in front of it, put on foot on the edge, then closed her eyes. Her tears fell into the darkness of the well.  
"Goodbye Inuyasha," she whispered softly, but he heard it.  
"Don't forget me Kagome," he whispered back.  
She leaned forward, to jump into the well, to leave this era forever–  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, it pulled her around in Inuyasha's direction.  
"Kagome…"  
By the time she opened her eyes, all she could see was Inuyasha's face. She could feel Inuyasha's lips against hers, and her hand in his. She lifted her hands up around his back and pulled him closer to feel his warmth one last time…  
They finally ended the kiss, though neither wanted to.  
"Goodbye Kagome," said Inuyasha, Kagome turned to leave…forever…  
"Goodbye Inuyasha," she said, as she felt she could finally leave with a little happiness.  
Kagome jumped through the well for the last time. And the well was sealed forever.

"…Inuyasha was a half dog-demon, wanting to obtain the sacred jewel, yes. But there were many demons at that time wanting this jewel also. So what made this demon so special? Yes, Eri?" asked the teacher.  
"Well," started Eri, "he went most of his life searching for a way to get to his love. I think its so romantic!"  
"Um, thank you Eri. There is something else though," said the teacher, starting to read from the textbook, "In 1502, this Great Dog-Demon, Inuyasha, totally vanished. No one knows what happened to him," Kagome's eyes widened, "There aren't even any remains."… 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was walking down the hall at her high school, to go to her next class. She had just left her Japanese History class. The things the teacher had just taught the class was going through her head. Her heart was beating fast, and she seemed shocked. Inuyasha did keep his promise, she thought to herself. She kept thinking about what he had said, it was amazing to her. As she was walking she was staring at the ground.  
"Inuyasha–," she said before she ran into something, or rather someone.  
She looked up to see a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, bending over to pick up the books he had dropped.  
"I am so sorry!" said Kagome.  
"Oh no, please it's my fault!" the young man insisted.  
She helped him gather the rest of his belongings, and stood up all the way. He didn't look like anyone Kagome knew, so she suspected he was a new student. Then without hesitating, she introduced herself.  
"Um…hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi." Said Kagome.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Hinoko Mitsu," he said putting all of his things in his school bag.  
"So um, what class do you have next?" said Kagome.  
"I'm not sure, today's my first day," said Hinoko, "um, can you uh, help me find my class?"  
Hinoko opened his bag again, and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a schedule.  
"Yeah, sure," said Kagome helpingly, "Let me see…"  
Kagome took the paper and started to scam through it to look for what class he had next. She found it, he had Geometry next, and with her.  
"Oh, lucky for you," she started, "you have the same class as me next!"  
It took Kagome a second to realize what she just said must've sounded like. He looked at her smiling.  
"Oh! I'm mean–," said Kagome turning red, "not like–I mean lucky as in I can show you where the class is at."  
Kagome was red, and she turned around quickly.  
"I know what you meant," said Hinoko, he took his paper back and followed her.  
"Ok this way!" said Kagome already half way down the hall.  
As they walked, Hinoko was looking around at the other classes, checking his schedule to see where he had to go later on. They had just walked in the class when the bell rang. Kagome took her seat, while Hinoko waited in front of the class for the teacher to tell him where to sit. Kagome sat in her seat, and started to think again about Inuyasha. Had that love he was searching for been Me? Of course! thought Kagome. This made her feel so happy, that Inuyasha went so long searching for her! But the thing that kept Kagome thinking about was what happened to him. How long had he spent searching for her? How come no remains were ever found? Kagome got carried away just thinking about Inuyasha, about his eyes, about his warm embrace, and their lips touching–Their lips did touch! Kagome's gasped, and apparently she made everyone around her jump. Her teacher turned and looked around the classroom curiously, trying to find out what had made the commotion.  
"Yes, Kagome?" asked the teacher, "is there something you need?"  
Kagome looked up.   
"Oh, no," said Kagome, "sorry…"  
Kagome was looking around, everyone was staring at her. She looked at the clock, and it was about time for the bell to ring, so she packed her papers in her bag, and waited. She felt dizzy, and a little sick. She didn't know why. She felt her stomach tighten, and the bell rang.  
"Have a good day!" said the teacher as people rushed out of the classroom.  
Kagome picked her bag up and swung it around her back. She walked out only to find Hinoko waiting for her by the door.  
"Um, Kagome?" said Hinoko, "Do you mind having lunch with me?"  
Oh yeah! It was lunch now.  
"Yeah! Sure!" answered Kagome.  
Kagome and Hinoko walked to the cafeteria together. Kagome introduced Hinoko to Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. They all seemed to like him, but they were interested in something else.  
"Hey Kagome," started Ayumi, "didn't you find it weird that that one guy we were reading about in History has the same name as your boyfriend?"  
Kagome looked up at Ayumi.  
"Um, yeah," said Kagome, "really weird."  
"Speaking of Inuyasha," started Eri, "whats up with you two now?"  
Kagome looked surprised, she had to hurry up and think of something. She had to think of something that would keep them from ever asking about him again. She would never see him again for all she knew.  
"Um," said Kagome trying to improvise, "we uh, broke up."  
Kagome looked down. All three of them gasped.  
"You mean, you really broke up?" asked Ayumi.  
"Well kind of," said Kagome, "He, uh, moved away."  
They all looked at her. Hinoko looked confused.  
"Who is this Inuyasha?" he asked, "was he your boyfriend?"  
"Um, yeah," said Kagome.  
"What happened to him?" asked all three girls at once.  
Kagome sighed; this told the girls not to ask anymore. They quickly changed the subject, and started to talk about the exams they would be taking that year.  
When lunch ended, Kagome parted with her friends and went the remaining classes that day. She got home and told her family the surprising news about Inuyasha. They all seemed shocked, then she told them about what he promised.  
Kagome went up to her room, and spent the rest of the day in there. Then day turned to night and all she could think about was History class, nothing else. Though it made her happy, for some reason after a few hours in her room pondering about it, she felt tears fall down her face. She wanted to know what happened to Inuyasha, she wanted to see him again. He was all she could think about. And even though she didn't know it, she was all he could think about…


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks, Hinoko continued to hand out with Kagome and the girls, until they introduced him to Hojo. They seemed to get a long pretty well, and Hojo seemed delighted to have a new friend. After that, Hinoko stopped hanging out with the girls all of the time and only did when Hojo did.  
It grew closer and closer to winter vacation. Timed seemed to fly by for Kagome since she was no longer traveling back and forth, from her era to Inuyasha's era. And before she knew it, it was the day before winter vacation, and she was sitting with Ayumi, Eri, Yuki, Hojo, and Hinoko at a table during lunch.  
"So, I still can't believe we're almost done with our first year of high school!" said Ayumi.  
Kagome sighed then took a bite of her lunch. She swallowed it, and started to talk.  
"I can't believe it either," said Kagome and only half aware of what she was saying, because she was wonder how she was going to spend her vacation. Last time she was with Inuyasha in his era, and at one point was forced through the well, and left thinking that she would never see Inuyasha again. Fortunately, she and Inuyasha found a way against all odds to communicate with each other and break through the entangled vines in the well. But this time, this time there would be no return this time she wouldn't see Inuyasha again.  
"So Hinoko," started Eri, "where are you going for vacation?"  
"Oh, uh my family owns a shrine up north, but I live here during school, so I'm going there for vacation."  
"So you'll be there the whole winter," said Yuka.  
"Yeah I guess so," said Hinoko, "I have to help out at the shrine."  
"So your family owns a shrine too?" asked Eri, looking from Kagome to Hinoko, "So does Kagome's!"  
Hinoko looked at Kagome, surprised. Kagome still only half there, didn't notice.  
"Really?" asked Hinoko, "That's cool!"  
Hojo coughed, and tipped his drink over accidentally. It poured all over Kagome's skirt, waking her from her daze.  
"Oh my gosh Kagome!" said Hojo, jumping up and grabbing napkins to help clean it up.  
"Hojo!" said Kagome, trying to talk over Hojo who was freaking out while helping Kagome clean up the mess, "it's okay! Calm down!"  
Hojo grabbed some more napkins at the same time Kagome did and their hands touched. Hojo's face became even more red and he pulled it back instantly. Kagome smiled at him, as he straightened up.  
"Really Hojo," said Kagome, "Its okay!"  
She finished with a smile reassuring him that it was alright. He scratched his head and picked up his things.  
"Ok, I'll see you guys later, and have a great winter vacation!," said Hojo as he turned around and started to walk off, "Come on Hinoko."  
Hinoko gathered his stuff and began walking off to Hojo.  
"Good Bye you guys! And Have a good vacation!" said Hinoko as he ran to catch up to Hojo.  
"You too!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi Yelled back at him.  
When they were out of sight, they turned right back to Kagome. They all had a curious look on their faces. Kagome knew what was going to happen next.  
"So," started Yuka, "Inuyasha, what's up with him?"  
Kagome let out a sigh.  
"Well, uh, he had to move and we can't see each other ever again!" said Kagome trying to sum everything up in one sentence. She shined a fake grin at them, but as much as she tried to cover it up, they knew she was in pain. The girls new they had to drop the subject. Then the bell rang.  
Kagome was walking up the steps to her home, when she reached the top she, walked straight to the Sacred Tree and stopped right in front of it. A few moments went by, as she stood there and just stared at the tree, looking at the barren spot, where Inuyasha's body once lay pinned against it. She walked over the little fence that surrounded the tree, and placed her hand on the barren spot. She stroked her hand back and forth over the spot. In that instant a memory seemed to spark in her mind.  
She was back in the feudal era, the night she had met Inuyasha, and the centipede demon was after the jewel in her body. She was pinned up to Inuyasha against the tree. She remembered his voice. She remembered the question of whether she wanted to live or not. She chose to live. She remembered everything, pulling out the arrow, and how the centipede demon had almost crushed her to death, but she was saved by Inuyasha. Then she was back.  
She walked back over the fence and started toward the well. This was almost a ritual she had done every single day since she came back from the feudal era. She hadn't even noticed, her body just seemed to move without her being conscious of it.  
She slid the doors open and walked down to the well. She stared into its darkness, and before she knew it she jumped. Her feet hit the ground and legs gave out, only to be followed by her knees slamming into the cold, damp, and rocky ground. She finally woke up from her daze, and then the pain hit her. She shook her head and climbed back up the ladder.  
Her family was waiting for her inside with dinner. After dinner she went up to her room and fell asleep. Thinking of Inuyasha, like every night.  
She closed her eyes. The first image that came to her head was Inuyasha. Then she was sitting in a cold metal chair, surrounded by people, all wearing blue and black gowns. She noticed some of the people. Most of them were from her school. They were all on a stage. There was a big crowd of people in front facing all of them. They looked like parents or relatives of the students sitting next to her. She noticed that it must've been at a graduation. Then everything went black. She opened her eyes, and squinted. She turned to look at her alarm clock, it was 6 am. It was the first day of winter vacation. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hinoko woke up and rubbed his eyes. He sat up in his be and threw his covers off. Immediately the iciness of the air hit him. He didnt mind much so he continued getting up onto his feet. He walked out his door and started down the stairs when he heard a scream of pain come from the shrine outside. He ran down the stairs and barged out the back door. He saw his dad laying on the ground near the shrine and boxes next to him that he must've dropped. His dad was clutching his right arm. Hinoko ran to his father and dropped to his knees to aid him.

"Father?" said Hinoko looking alarmed, "What happened?"

His father squinted his eyes from the pain.

"Oh nothing," said his father, "its fine, I think i just broke my arm."

Hinoko looked at his dad lying there. He didnt know what to do.

"I'll call the hospital, father," said Hinoko already half way to the house.

"Don't be kidding son," said his father trying to sound strong, but Hinoko continued because he could tell the pain his father was in.

A few minutes later the sirens of the ambulance came wailing down the street. Hinoko climbed into the ambulance with his father. Most of the drive there was a silence as the buildings seemed to rush past them. Then his father started to talk.

"Hinoko, I think I'm going to be down for a while," said his father, "and so I think you should get someone to help you while im recovering, you know at the shrine?"

Hinoko look up at his father who was sitting up on a stretcher.

"You mean I need to look for someone?" asked Hinoko.

His father nodded.

"Well who?" asked Hinoko.

"I'm not sure," answered his father, in deep thought, "mabye you should go around the town and put up posters. I can pay about 3,000 yen an hour."

They sat there in silence, both in deep thought about the shrine work. Hinoko sighted. The ambulance slowed down to a stop in front of the hospital. They both got out the back and Hinoko waited. Finally his father gave him an answer.

"Why dont you go back home and make some posters to put up over town, while I get checked out," said his father refering to his slinged arm.

"Are you sure father?" asked Hinoko, worried.

"Yes Hinoko."

Hinokko sat in the desk chair writing and rewriting "Help wanted for srine work, 3,000 yen and hour" posters. His hand ached from writing when he set down his pen. He collected all of the papers and put them in his bag. He stood up and grabbed his coat and walked out of his house, heading towards the city. As he walked he noticed the clouds overhead started to block out the sun. Coldness swept over the town. He grabbed his coat and swung it over hiself, then he stopped be a pole and took out the papters for his bag so he could start putting them up. As he was just about to staple the first paper, rain started pouring from the sky, soaking the papers and his clothes. Everything slipped from his hands and dropped to the ground.

"Oh great," said Hinoko as the rain started pounding the ground and pouring down his face soaking his hair and clothes underneath his coat, "what the heck do I do now?"

As he bent down to pick up the papers, now soaken, a man with a dark blue jacket, white shorts, and tennis shoes, bent over to help pick up the mess.

"Having a little trouble?" asked the man.

"Uh, yeah," said Hinoko standing up after getting the last up the mess, "Thank you."

The man stood up, and handed the papers to Hinoko. The man stopped mid-way, pulling the papers back to read the contents.

"No problem," asked the man, "So you work at a shrine?"

"Oh my family owns one," answered Hinoko, "My dad was just injured so I'm looking for help."

The man handed the rest of the papers to Hinoko and he stuffed them back into his bag. He finally straightened up and looked at the helpful man.

"Have you found anyone yet?" asked the man.

"No, no luck so far," said Hinoko with disappointment in his voice.

"Well I think you just found one," said the man, smiling as he straightened his baseball cap.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days since winter vacation started. Even though they had three weeks off from school, Kagome, her friends, and most of her school were getting ready for the high school entrance exams. Her, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were in town shopping after they had finished studying.

They were walking down a snow covered road, busy with people getting ready for christmas. They passed toy stores full of children dragging their parents behind them. Then they all walked into a coat store to but new winter apparel. Yuka and Eri got m atching ones with fur hoods, and Ayumi bought a light blue, short trench coat. Kagome was still looking around not sure what she wanted, when she stopped in front of a dark red hooded sweater. She felt the fabric, it was soft and thick. It had long sleeves, and it seemed too familiar to her. She took it off the hanger and put it on. It was warm almost like-

"Hey Kagome!" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Hojo standing there.

"Oh, Hi Hojo," said Kagome as she started to take off the coat.

She put it back on the hanger and looked at the price tag. She sighed and hung it back on the rack. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the money, then counted it. She closed her eyes and moaned.

_Oh great...It was so perfect too!_ Thought Kagome.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked Hojo.

Kagome closed her hand and put the momney back in her pocket quickly, then turned around to face Hojo.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking fore a new coat, thats all," said Kagome with a wide smile.

"May I help?" asked Hojo eagerly.

"Uh, Sure!" said Kagome as she started to walk around the store.

Hojo followed her where ever she went. And when she tried on a coat he would compliment on how her hair or eyes made it look beautiful on her. She couldnt help but look over at the red coat that reminded her so much of-

"That looks great on you Kagome!" said Hojo as she tried on a dark blue, fur hooded, coat.

"You really think so?" asked Kagome smiling.

"Yes! You'r-I mean its beautiful!" said Hojo trying to play off what he was about to say.

"Okay then I'll get it," said Kagome rechecking the price tag to make sure it was in her range.

Hojo walked with Kagome to the cashregister.

"Will this be all?" asked the cashier, putting the coat in a bag.

"Yeah," said Kagome sadly, relooking at the red coat that made her think of-

"Ok! Here you go!" said the cashier.

"Thanks," mumbled Kagome as she turned around.

Her and Hojo started to walk out the store when she remembered.

"Oh no! Where Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi?" she said loudly as she turned to look back in the store then back outside.

"Oh they left about ten minutes ago, when you were trying on the coats," said Hojo looking at her, "The said to meet them for lunch around noon. I thought I would walk around with you for a while, is it okay?"

"Oh, yeah of course," said Kagome as she calmed down, "Where to now?"

"Where ever you'd like," answered Hojo with a smile.

They walked down the busy street and went into more stores and shops. Hojo bought some hot chocolate for both of them. They didn't talk much, but they became closer by just spending time together. It was the most time they had ever spent together because when ever one tried to become more open with the other, the other ended up leaving or being distracted.

When they passed a photo boothe, Kagome insisted that they get picture together. When they were picking themes for the pics, Hojo accidentally pressed the "Love" theme, making his face turn bright red. And when it came time to take them, Hojo turned his head the other way, trying to his his face, but at the last second Kagome turned his head toward the camera and kissed his cheek.

His face became even more red.

After they got the photos it was alread about noon, so they walked to meet the girls for lunch. Hojo's face remained red the rest of the way.

When they got there they sat down with the girls and enjoyed lunch together. Then they showed each other what the bought, passing it around from girl to girl to girl to girl to Hojo. Kagome took out pics of her and Hojo, and showed them to the girls. Hojo smiled, and scratched his head. He put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. She didn't seem to mind, she just smiled at him and scooted (sp?) closer. The girls freaked when they saw the pictures.

"Oh my gosh!" said Eri looking at the photos, "Do you see what I see, Yuka?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure thats-" started Yuka not even looking at the pictures but at Kagome and Hojo across the table from them.

"No way!" said Ayumi, not paying attention to either of them, but looking at her scarf that just ripped.

Kagome just laughed and slid out of the boothe.

"Hojo, can I talk to you?" asked Kagome.

Hojo stood up and followed Kagome out of the restaraunt.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Hojo.

"I just wanted to thank you for such a fun day," said Kagome, "I _really_ needed it!"

"Oh, no problem," said Hojo, "Just call me when ever you want to hang out."

"Ok, you bet!" said Kagome with a smile, "I have to go now, my little brother wanted me to help him with his soccer, so I'll see you later!"

Kagome started walking out the door when Hojo called after her.

"Hey do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, its okay! But thanks anyway!" yelled Kagome waving bye to him.

She turned around and started heading home.

_Wow! _Kagome thought _Hojo really is a nice guy..._

She was walking and looking around at the snow. Kagome loved the snow, it reminided her of-

It felt like something hit her square in the chest. Then her heart sank.

_Oh no! _She thought _Inuyasha! What have I done?!_

Kagome was right in front of the steps that led up to her house and the shrine. Then she dropped to her knees, the bag fell out of her her hand and she buried her face in her hands. She was breathing in segments (vcb?).

_How could I do this? Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!! _ Thought Kagome.

She felt so guilty for even thinking that she started liking someone else. Kagome hater herself for even thinking that Hojo could _ever_ take Inuyasha place.

She started crying uncontrollably and rocking herself.

"Inuyasha!!!" she yelled through her tears, "I'm SO sorry!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey where do you want me to put this Hinoko?"

He held out a big black box so Hinoko could see.

"Oh, you could just set that on the top shelf by the window," answered Hinoko.

It was a cold winter day like the past week, since winter vacation started. There was snow all over and a light, cold breeze blew by every now and then.

"Hey," yelled Hinoko through the wall that seperated them, "Where did you put the white box with black lace tied around it?"

"Uh...oh! I put that next to those jars," said the man, quickly lifting up his hat to scratch his ears, then adjusting it back on his head.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what do you say we go get some breakfast?" asked Hinoko.

"Sounds good!" answered Inuyasha.

((aahhh i've been waiting to announce that!!!))

Inuyasha finished moving the boxes to their right places, when he slipped his gloves over his hands, walking out to the cold. he slid the door to the shrine shut and waited for Hinoko.

Just then Hinoko walked out wearing a black coat and gloves.

"Ok, so where to now?" asked Inuyasha putting his hands into his pockets.

"How about we go into town and get something to eat? Theres this really good restaraunt there--"

"Anythings fine with me," Inuyasha cut him off as his stomach growled.

"Ok," laughed Hinoko, "Just dont hurt me." Joked Hinoko.

They walked into town-a lot smaller than Kagome's- and passed small shops; cafes, toy stores, clothes stores, ect.

Inuyasha could smell all the different types of foods around him as they entered the "food" kind area in the town.

"Ah! There it is!" said Hinoko as his stomach, too, growled.

He pointed to a small building towards the end of the street, showing Inuyasha.

"I'm so hungry!" moaned Hinoko as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"This stuff smells great!" exclaimed Inuyasha, already standing in front of the restaraunt, looking through the window, "Hurry up, Hinoko! I'm starving!"

Hinoko giggled, "Ok, ok!" he walked at a more fast pace, trying to catch up with Inuyasha.

It had been a week since Inuyasha had started working at Hinoko's shrine. When he first arrived in the town, he couldn't pick up Kagome's scent whatsoever. He wasn't going to give up looking for her, but he knew he had to make smart decisions on what he was going to do so he could acheive that goal. His immediate thought was to get a "Job" and inch his way from there.

"Aaaah!" said Hinoko sitting down in the boothe, "so what are you going to get?"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha, just staring at him like he was crazy.

"What are you going to get for breakfast?"

Hinoko picked up his menu and waved it in front of his face.

"Uh...um..."

Inuyasha didn't have a clue. He didn't know how Kagome's era-or what he hoped was Kagome's era-worked.

Hinoko opened up the menu, realizing that Inuyasha didn't understand a single thing he was talking about. He showed him the different foods that he could have. Inuyasha was amazed, that he could have whatever he wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Hmm..." said Inuyasha deep in thought, "I guess I'll have those 'pancake' things or whatever they're called."

"Ok," said Hinoko speaking to the waitress, "I guess I'll have the same thing."

The waitress walked off and left the two of them sitting in the boothe. Hinoko looked out the window, watching the cars pass by. All the smells from the restaraunt made Inuyasha nausious.

"So how old are you?" asked Hinoko. They had talked some the past week but not a lot.

"Um..." said Inuyasha thinking, "17."

"Really?" asked Hinoko surprised, "So you're still in school?"

"Uh, yeah," said Inuyasha, "You?"

"Oh, I'm only 16, but I'll be 17 in a couple of months."

_'Thats right,' _thought Inuyasha, '_Kagome is 16 also...'_

"So you have a school thingy around here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Theres a couple, but I go to a high school in Tokyo. Theres a lot more people there."

Tokyo, Tokyo, why did the name Tokyo seem so familiar to Inuyasha? Ah well.

"I'm kinda new there, but theres a girl na--" Hinoko was cut off.

"Heres your food sir," said the waitress, handing each their plate, "anything else you need?"

"No thats okay," replied Hinoko.

Inuyasha grabbed the fork ((i kno i kno "where are the chopsticks?!" well dont ya think itd be kinda hard to eat pancakes with chopsticks?)) and started poking the pancake with it. He sniffed it, not aware that Hinoko was staring at him.

Hinoko didn't think anything of it, so he just giggled. He seemed like a very open and understanding person, even when things weren't explained. In this case; the fact that Inuyasha was sniffing the pancake.

"So, what brings you to a small town like this?" asked Hinoko, after swallowing a bite of his food.

"Well..." said Inuyasha, while there was still food stuffed in his mouth, "I'm kinda...I'm kinda searching for someone..."

Inuyasha couldn't hide the fact that he was looking for someone, but it almost seemed like it was a secret.

"Searching for someone?" asked Hinoko, staring curiously, "as in work or like a friend?"

"Well, I guess more of a friend..." said Inuyasha starting to daze off, "Shes more...than...a friend..." he said slowly looking at his plate, deep in thought.

"More than a friend?" asked Hinoko confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean shes more _like_ a friend..." said Inuyasha quickly correcting himself.

"You said 'Shes more _than_ a friend'," smiled Hinoko, suspiciously, "Do you love her?"

"What?! I did not! I said 'shes more _like _a friend'!" said Inuyasha defensively.

"Okay, okay," said Hinoko smiling.

They sat in silence for a few moments while they ate. Hinoko was too curious though, he wasn't going to give up until he knew a little about this mysterious girl.

"What does she look like?" asked Hinoko, setting his fork down.

"Why should I tell you?" replied Inuyasha, food still in his mouth.

"I just want to know a little about this girl!" said Hinoko, excitedly.

"Feh, fine," sighed Inuyasha, swallowing his food.

Hinoko smiled, in victory.

"Well..." said Inuyasha thinking, "Shes got dark brown hair...and dark brown eyes..."

"And?"

"...And shes got this smile that never fails to make you smile, no matter how much you dont want to..." Inuyasha started dazing off again, thinking about Kagome, "...shes the most beautiful girl I've ever met...and shes 16..."

Hinoko realized that Inuyasha must've been in love with this girl...or still is...

"You must be in love with this girl."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, it was true and he wasn't going to deny it.

"Can I ask you something?" said Hinoko staring at Inuyasha long hair.

"What?"

"Why is your hair so long?"

"Huh?! What kind of question is that?!"

"I don't know...Its just that I haven't really seen someone with such long hair."

"Whats wrong with that?!"

"Oh nothing," sighed Hinoko, "How about I take you to get your hair trimmed a bit?"

"What?! Why?!" said Inuyasha, grabbing his hat to make sure no one was going to take it off to reveal his dog ears.

"Just come on!" Hinoko jumped up and started for the door after leaving the money on the table.

"No way!!" said Inuyasha standing up and following Hinoko out the door, holding his hat tightly in place.

"Why not?" said Hinoko disappointed.

"Because I said so!"

"Fine," Hinoko sighed.

They walked back down the street and to Hinoko's house. Hinoko kept nagging Inuyasha about cutting his hair and didn't stop. When they got back to the house they went inside to the warmth and relaxed. Inuyasha was staying in a spare bedroom at Hinoko's house after explaining that he had no where to stay.

When Inuyasha got into his room he layed down on the bed and closed his eyes. His body ached from all of the work they had done earlier that morning. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Everything was black, then a light shone through a glass window. Inuyasha was sitting in the front seat of a car that was driving through a town. He looked into nights sky and saw no moon. He saw buildings, and other cars pass by. Then he saw a big park with rows and rows of chairs that had people sitting in them. He heard a loud screech and saw a flash of bright lights through the window that suddenly broke. Then he woke up.

Inuyasha was sweating where he lay. He was trying to remember the little that happened in that dream...or that nightmare. When he opened his eyes, the room was dim and the only light shone through the door, from the hallway. Hinoko came running in shortly thereafter, flipping on the lights.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" asked Hinoko with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha not quite sure why Hinoko had ran in the room.

"I heard you yelling..." said Hinoko still worried, "...you were just...yelling..."

"I was?" asked Inuyasha wiping the sweat off his face.

_'Why was I yelling?' _thought Inuyasha '_...in the dream...I was in my human form...'_

"I'm okay..." said Inuyasha reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine..."

"Okay..." said Hinoko.

"Is it already dark outside?" asked Inuyasha looked to the window.

"Yeah, you've been asleep for quite a while," said Hinoko looking at his watch, "Its already Eight..."

"Oh..." said Inuyasha laying back down, "Whatever that means" he whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kagome was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She still felt guilty about the previous day, when she spent time with Hojo, and even kissed him. She could've hated herself forever, if her mom hadn't talked to her about it. She didn't know what to do, especially now that there wasn't any school.

Just like every second of every day, Inuyasha was on her mind. She didn't know how to move on...and she didn't want to...without Inuyasha.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Oh...I'm so bored," Kagome said to herself.

Just heard a knock on the door, downstairs. She waited only to hear the door open, and the voice of a very familiar person.

"...Is Kagome here by any chance?..." said the familiar voice.

There was a pause.

"Hey Nee-chan! Its Hojo!" came her brothers voice from downstairs.

Kagome moaned softly.

_Oh man... _thought Kagome _...why now? _

Hojo made her smile, but soon after guilt always seemed to find a way in. She couldn't do anything about it.

Kagome walked down the stairs into the hallway and to the door. She saw Hojo standing through the door. He was holding a small wide box. When she reached the door she stepped outside and closed it.

"Hey Kagome!" said Hojo with a smile, "I just thought I'd come by...I got something for you!"

"Oh thanks!" said Kagome as a smile came across her face, "that was nice of you, but you didn't have to! Really!"

"No, but I wanted to."

Hojo handed her the box, that had a ribbon wrapped around it. Kagome untied the bow and opened the box. Her heart skipped a beat. Tears immediatly started to well up in her eyes.

"I saw you looking at it the other day when we were shopping. I just thought I'd get it for you..." finished Hojo.

Kagome wiped her eyes quickly, so Hojo wouldn't notice. "Oh Hojo! Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly.

Hojo's face turned bright red as she let go of him. She took the jacket out of the box and held it tightly in her arms. He smiled at the smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it," said Hojo, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again, or anything."

Kagome took a minute to think. But as she did, just like always the guilt hit her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes thinking of Inuyasha.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

"No, everythings fine. Thank you again for the gift!" she said opening her eyes, "Maybe Saturday. Is that fine?"

"Yup! Sounds great!"

"I'll call you on Friday, if theres anything going on k?"

"Okay!" said Hojo as he turned around getting onto his bike, "Good bye Kagome!" he waved as he pedaled off.

Kagome looked down at the jacket and smiled. She put it on immediatly. She then closed her eyes imagining Inuyasha giving her his jacket, and going off to fight a demon. She softly giggled at the thought of it and opened her eyes to start walking back into her house.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she glanced at the clock. It was already 8pm. She sighed and headed upstairs to her room.

Kagome opened her door and walked towards her bed falling onto it backwards. She closed her eyes and for some apparent reason tears rolled down the side of her face.

_Why the heck am I crying? _thought Kagome, just letting the tears continue to cascade down her face _...I miss him...I miss him so much!...I want him to be right here with me..._

Kagome tried to imagined Inuyasha in her room, watching over her, as she slept. She closed her eyes even more tightly. She turned over onto her stomach, burrying her face into her pillow.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome quietly yelled into her pillow.

Kagome started sobbing into her pillow. It had been like this for the past three weeks. That was all she did when she went to bed. She just cried into her pillow, until she fell asleep.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." sobbed Kagome, "...I loved you..."

_...I still do...and always will... _thought Kagome _...I need to hear your voice again...see your face again...feel your warm embrace again..._


End file.
